WHO YOU'D BE TODAY
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Zim died, and Tak is sad and lonely. she goes to his grave, and something happens. a song-fic. i do not own the song 'Who You'd Be Today'. its owned by Kenny Chesney. please Read and Reveiw. *BAD DAY surprize chapter made into a one-shot*


**TO HEAR THE SONG, GO TO: ****.com**** and type in 'Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney' **

**I do not own the song, nor do I own Invader Zim. Enjoy.**

**TAK'S POV:**

Tak wandered alone through the streets of the town on Earth, where Zim used to live. The memory of him weigh like a stone in what was left of her heart. She remembered the day he asked her 'The Big Question' and all the drawings she and Angi found in that little book that he always kept so secret, they way he would laugh, and the sound of his voice, the way he walked, and the lively shine in his pink eyes.

She looked up toward the Earth sun and the fluffy white clouds. Angi had said he had gone to heaven, to live in peace with God and the angles. Even though she knew he was peaceful up there, she still missed him.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone  
_  
it seemed like only yesterday he had died, not three years ago. for each and every day of those three years, Tak had wondered who he'd be today. Would he have made a good father? Would he even know how to be a father, if his own dad would hit him and abuse him? She missed his presence, walking next to her, step in step, breath in breath, heart beats matching beat for beat. She felt it wasn't fair. He was only 16, and Irkens live for 1,000 years. That was like a newborn human dieing the day it was born.

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today  
_

It brought tears to her eyes when she remembered how Gir had cried, and how painfully Zim had died, after saving her and Angi from being deactavated by Purple's clone. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

_Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

"Can you hear me, Zim?" she whispered to the sky. The wind blew as if to answer. it hurt her that she couldn't hear the gentle sound of his voice, and hear him breathing or snoring at night. The very way his antennae would twitch whenever someone would call his name.__

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

she reached his house, and bent down to place some flowers on his grave.

"Three years ago today, Zim, you saved me and Angi. I wish there was a way I could thank in person." Tak whimpered as she crouched down and rubbed the drit above the grave. She looked up at the 'I heart Earth' sign, and laughed at the way he was forced to act to fool the Tallests.__

Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today

the wind whispered through the trees that surrounded the green house, and blew with it, a rose. Tak watched in awe as the rose landed on her head. She picked it up, and looked at it. __

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

on one of the leaves, was a ring. The diamond on it was rare, and only found in deep in the core of very few comets. And engraved in the ring were the words, 'I love you, and someday, I'll see you again'. Tak pulled the ring off the leave, and slipped it on her claw, watching as it got a bright glow. When she looked back at the flower, on the stem, written in the petals with darker shades of pink, the color of Zim's eyes to be exact, was his name, in his own hand righting.__

Someday, Someday

**THAT WAS SO NICE! I REALLY SUGGEST LOOKING UP THE SONG ON YOU TUBE! IT'S A REALLY NICE SONG! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE COUNTRY, IT'S A NICE SONG AND FIT THIS STORY PERFECTLY! **

**TO READ MORE ABOUT HOW ZIM DIED, AND WHO ANGI IS, READ MY STORY 'BAD DAY'. THIS WAS REALLY THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER IN THAT STORY…**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
